The Lost Daughter
by Dark Angel 574
Summary: This a story about Harry's sister and her life before she met Harry and after they meet.  A story of love and finding oneself through all of life's madness.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing a fan fiction so I hope you all like it. All rights go to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers._

Lily put her locket on her dresser. It had been bothering her all day which was unusual. Oh well she wasn't worried about it. For some reason though something was nagging at her. Lily decided to go check on the kids and make sure they were okay. As she walking down the hall there was a gust of wind as if there was someone in the house. Lily raced to the nursery feeling panicked. Hurriedly glancing around the room she looked in the crib. No! "James! Get up here quick!" Lily shouted. "Someone's taken Harmony!" James was about to rush up the stairs when the door blew off it's hinges. "Avada Kedavra!" James fell down dead instantly. Lily ran to the top of the stairs to see Voldemort gliding towards her. "Give me the boy. If you give me the boy then there is no need for you to die." Voldemort hissed. "NO!" Lily screamed scurrying to the nursery. She stood in front of the crib unyielding. "Avada Kedavra." Lily fell down dead. He stepped over her body and shouted the death curse at the baby boy. A flash of light crashed through the room as the Dark Lord was destroyed.

While everyone was shouting about the Dark Lord's death another person of great evil was about to kill a baby girl stolen from her family. This baby girl was Harmony and she was the missing child of James and Lily Potter who had been killed moments before. All that was left of her family was her brother, but no one told her this nor would they for many years. The evil person was someone even Voldemort feared and they was going to kill the girl destined to be the end of them. But before they could a witch came up to them and started telling of how He Who Must Not Be Named was dead at last. Then the witch inquired about the baby. The evil person forced to admit that the child was not hers, but one that had found lying in the street. The witch was shocked that people would just leave a months old baby on the street. She took the baby from the evil person and placed her in an orphanage. Since no one but a few people knew that she was born to Lily and James no one came for her to bring her to live with Harry her brother. She was soon adopted though by a seemingly nice family who were about to move to America. So the child grew up without an knowledge of who her real family was only knowing a picture in a locket that was left with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Enjoy_

Hogwarts, England

Harry kicked at the dirt wondering why it felt like something other than the people in the ground was missing. He knew something couldn't be, but still there was that nagging feeling. Glancing around the school for the last time before it was cleaned up entirely he noticed something lying on the ground outside of Snape's office. It was a rather large envelope. Hmm interesting Harry thought. Picking it up he pried it open, finding inside a large amount of papers and strange enough another envelope. The envelope was addressed to Harry. He found that weird, but unfastened the tie around it. Reading the letter he found he couldn't believe what he read. It was explaining everything with the horcruxes. Not only that, but it stated something that mystified and astounded him. Reading it again to make sure he'd read it right he soon found himself in shock. Racing out of the castle with the papers Harry rushed up to Hermione and Ron. "Guys you won't believe this I found Snape's will, but not only that I've found a letter addressed to me telling me about the horcruxes and something else." He practically shouted. "What is it?" they asked together. "I have sister. I have a younger sister who no one knew about my parents and him. He found out by accident just after she was born. Says her name is Harmony and that she's somewhere in the US, but doesn't know where. Dumbledore didn't even know about her." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron expectantly. "I'm sorry what?" Ron finally said. "You can't really have a younger sister Harry the time just doesn't fit." Hermione said as well. "Yes I can apparently she was born 2 months before my first birthday on May 1st. I have to find her. Will you guys help me?" Harry gave a look of please. They sighed, but nodded. Harry couldn't believe it. He had a blood family member left. He was going to find her no matter how long it took. He was determined.

New York, New York, US

Putting on her makeup for the night she stared at herself in the mirror. How did it get to this point? She's started off in a house a real house, not much of a home but still. But then again finally enough was enough. She couldn't stay there anymore it was becoming so unbearable especially after what happened the day she left. And now look at her she was a hooker working for a pimp named Shock. Harmony wished not for the first time that she had known her real family. All she had was a photo in a locket. She wondered if they ever thought of her. All she did know for sure was that the boy in the photo was her only link and that she had to find him. But after two years of searching she figured he wasn't going to be found. Harmony had little hope left in her life. If anything at all. Finishing putting her makeup on she disappeared outside to go stand on the street for money as usual. Harmony had found that she was the men's favorite due to the fact that she happened to be Goth. Harmony had never really existed anyway. She'd always been Angel to everyone. And later Dark Angel. One day though she hoped to escape what she was and find her brother. But that would never happen.


End file.
